Amy Pond
Amelia « Amy » Jessica Pond, plus tard appelée Amy Williams était une jeune femme écossaise qui fut la première compagne du Onzième Docteur. Elle rencontra celui-ci à l'âge de 7 ans et le rejoignit dans ses aventures 14 ans plus tard. Elle fut la petite amie puis l'épouse de Rory Williams et la mère de Melody Pond, qui fut capturée à sa naissance, laissant Amy désespérée. Elle fut plus tard décrite comme ayant la férocité et la tristesse d'une mère dans ses yeux. Amy mourut à l'âge de 87 ans, ayant été envoyée dans le passé par un Ange Pleureur pour retrouver son mari avec qui elle put passer le restant de sa vie. Ils furent tous les deux enterrés à New York. Biographie Jeunesse Amelia Jessica Pond est née en Écosse en 1989. Elle déménagea en Angleterre, à Leadworth. Ses parents, Augustus et Tabetha Pond, furent absorbés par la fissure dans son mur, et elle fut élevée par sa tante Sharon. Bien qu'elle ait vécu en Angleterre pendant longtemps, elle ne perdit jamais son accent écossais (DW: The Big Bang). Rencontre avec le Docteur Amelia rencontra pour la première fois le Docteur à Pâques en 1996 alors qu’elle avait 7 ans, son TARDIS s’étant écrasé dans la cour arrière de sa maison. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil à la fissure dans son mur d’où elle entendait des voix, l’ouvrit et y découvrit un Atraxi recherchant le Prisonnier Zéro. Le Docteur retourna dans son TARDIS avec la promesse de revenir dans cinq minutes dans le futur, mais il ne tint pas sa promesse (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Enfance et adolescence Au cours des années qui suivirent, elle devint obsédée par son "ami imaginaire" qui n’était jamais revenu et dut rencontrer quatre psychiatres qui tentèrent de la convaincre qu’il n’y avait pas de Docteur. À l'école, ses meilleurs amis étaient Rory Williams et Melody "Mels", qui était en réalité la fille d'Amy et Rory dans le futur. En dehors de son "homme dépenaillé", ses centres d'intérêts étaient l'occupation romaine de la Grande-Bretagne, sur laquelle elle avait de nombreux livres, ainsi que son livre préféré, la Boîte de Pandore. Elle fit un exposé sur les Romains mais n'eut pas une bonne note à cause du titre "l'invasion des Italiens sexy" (DW: The Eleventh Hour, Let's Kill Hitler, The Pandorica Opens). Amy attendait souvent Mels lorsqu'elle était convoquée ou punie avant de la réprimander des bêtises qu'elle faisait. À cause de la timidité de Rory et de son hésitation à exprimer ses sentiments envers Amy, ainsi que son désintérêt pour les autres filles, celle-ci pensa pendant longtemps qu'il était gay. Cependant, Mels lui fit comprendre les sentiments de Rory, devenant paradoxalement responsable de la rencontre de ses parents (DW: Let's Kill Hitler). Deuxième rencontre Douze ans après que le Docteur se soit écrasé dans son jardin, Amelia (qui se faisait maintenant appeler Amy) travaillait comme "bisougramme" à Leadworth. Déguisée en policière, elle allait dans les fêtes et les réceptions et embrassait les gens. Un intrus entra chez elle et elle le frappa avec une batte de cricket. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle fit semblant de l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il faisait chez elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du Docteur mais ne lui dit pas qui elle était, afin de comprendre pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à revenir. Elle découvrit pendant cet interrogatoire qu’il y avait une pièce qui lui était inconnue dans sa maison et qui abritait le Prisonnier Zéro. Le Docteur gagna sa confiance et l'envoya avec son petit ami au Royal Leadworth Hospital afin de chercher le prisonnier. Ils le trouvèrent, mais il avait pris l'apparence d'une mère et de ses deux filles et les poursuivirent à travers l'hôpital. Il s'empara ensuite de l'apparence d'Amy, plongeant celle-ci dans un coma. Le Docteur parvint néanmoins à convaincre Amy de penser à la véritable apparence du Prisonnier, qui fut alors capturé par les Atraxis. Le Docteur repartit dans son TARDIS et disparut à nouveau (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Plus tard, Amy alla à une fête costumée avec Rory. Elle portait son uniforme de policière, tandis que Rory était déguisé en centurion Romain. Ils furent tous les deux pris en photo, et Amy glissa la photo dans un livre sur les Romains (DW: The Pandorica Opens). Deux ans plus tard, la veille de son mariage avec Rory (le 25 juin 2010), le Docteur réapparut. Il ne s'était passé, de son point de vue, que quelques minutes. D'abord réticente, elle accepta de partir avec lui lorsqu'elle découvrit l'intérieur du TARDIS (DW: The Eleventh Hour). Voyages avec le Docteur Immédiatement après être entrée dans le TARDIS, Amy questionna le Docteur sur la nature du vaisseau, sur la sienne, lui demanda si il était "une petite limace dans un costume humain", ce qu'étaient les cabines de police, et si la lumière sur le toit du TARDIS avait parfois besoin d'être changée. Évitant ces questions, le Docteur la plaça dans une bulle atmosphérique hors du TARDIS, la faisant flotter dans l'espace (DW: Meanwhile in the TARDIS). Amy visita ensuite, en compagnie du Docteur, le vaisseau Starship UK au 33è siècle. Elle rencontra la Reine Elizabeth X, qui enquêtait sur son gouvernement. Ils découvrirent que celui-ci était secrètement propulsée par une baleine stellaire qui était torturée pour que le vaisseau continue d'avancer. Amy comprit que la baleine était venue de son propre gré par gentillesse et la libéra. Elle continua de piloter le vaisseau, délivrée de la souffrance. De retour dans le TARDIS, Amy fut surprise quand le téléphone de celui-ci se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha et dit au Docteur que l'appel venait de Winston Churchill (DW: The Beast Below). Ils se rendirent donc tous les deux à Londres pendant le Blitz en 1941. Churchill les accueillit chaleureusement et leur montra sa nouvelle arme secrète, développée par Edwin Bracewell, qu'il appelait ses "Hommes de Fer". Ceux-ci étaient en réalité des Daleks. Lorsque le Docteur essaya de convaincre Churchill de leur véritable nature, il demanda à Amy de l'appuyer et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas les Daleks, ayant pourtant forcément entendu parler de la Bataille de Canary Wharf et vécu l'Invasion Dalek de 2009. Les Daleks piégèrent le Docteur pour qu'il les aide à recréer leur espèce et s'enfuirent dans le futur. Amy aida le Docteur à désactiver la bombe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Bracewell (qui n'était qu'un androïde fabriqué par les Daleks) en le persuadant qu'il était humain (DW: Victory of the Daleks). Ils arrivèrent ensuite à nouveau sur Terre en 2010, et découvrirent qu'un astronaute s'était retrouvé dans un centre commercial et qu'un homme avait été retrouvé mort par asphyxie avec de la poussière lunaire sur lui. Ils se rendirent donc sur la Lune pour enquêter, où ils trouvèrent une base secrète américaine, la base Diana, qui servait de centre d’expérimentation pour le professeur Jackson qui faisait des tests sur des prisonniers. La conscience d'Amy fut un temps effacée de son esprit, mais le Docteur réussit à la faire revenir grâce à une sauvegarde. Ils empêchèrent une invasion de soldats Talerians qui comptaient prendre les corps des humains (RN: Apollo 23). Le TARDIS capta un signal de détresse, qui les emmena sur un astéroïde constitué de déchets à la dérive et connu sous le nom de Gyre. Ils rencontrèrent un groupe de Sittuuns et une société primitive d'humains qui se croyait sur Terre, étant les lointains descendants de l'équipage d'un vaisseau écrasé. Le Docteur essaya de les convaincre que c'était faux, afin de les faire partir avant que les Sittuuns ne fassent exploser le Gyre avec une nanobombe. Un criminel connu du Docteur, Dirk Slipstream, arriva sur le Gyre pour s'emparer de l'artefact qui maintenait le Gyre en place, la Clé Mymon. Le Docteur réussit à stopper Slipstream mais ne put sauver les humains (RN: Night of the Humans). Le Docteur l'emmena ensuite en juin 2010 à New York pour manger les "meilleurs burgers" de l'Univers. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait acheté la rue en son nom pour les avoir gratuitement, mais elle voulait faire du shopping avec le papier psychique à la place. Elle dût le sauver lui et l'ensemble de Manhattan de petits aliens farouches nommés les Vykoïdes, qui voulaient les capturer pour en faire leurs esclaves. Ils se souvinrent d'elle comme de la raison de leur échec (RN: The Forgotten Army). Ils se rendirent ensuite aux Archives Delirium, un musée du 171è siècle, où ils découvrirent le Témoin Retour d'un vaisseau appelé le Byzantium ''avec le message "Salut mon p'tit cœur" écrit en Haut Gallifreyien gravé dessus. Ils volèrent la boîte et regardèrent l'enregistrement, ce qui leur permit de se matérialiser au 51è siècle près du ''Byzantium et d'ouvrir les portes du TARDIS à temps pour récupérer à temps River Song qui s'éjectait du vaisseau. Le Docteur présenta les deux femmes et ils partirent à la poursuite du vaisseau, pour découvrir que celui-ci s'était écrasé sur la planète Alfava Metraxis. Avec l'aide de l’Église, ils découvrirent qu'une armée d'Anges Pleureurs se trouvait sous le vaisseau. Amy ayant regardé un des Anges dans les yeux, elle commença à se transformer en Ange à son tour (DW: The Time of Angels). Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau, poursuivis par les Anges. Le Docteur s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Amy et lui dit de fermer les yeux. Le Père Octavian laissa plusieurs de ses clercs avec elle, mais ils disparurent les uns après les autres en allant étudier une fissure qui se trouvait dans le vaisseau, en oubliant à chaque fois l'existence du soldat qui venait de partir. Le Docteur réussit à la téléporter, puis piégea les Anges Pleureurs, qui avaient absorbé toute l'énergie du vaisseau. La gravité artificielle cessa et les Anges tombèrent dans la fissure, tandis que River, le Docteur et Amy s’accrochaient pour ne pas tomber. Après cela, River repartit. Amy dit au Docteur qu'elle allait se marier. Ils retournèrent chez elle au 25 juin 2010 et elle tenta de le séduire, mais il refusa ses avances et la poussa dans le TARDIS alors que la cloche sonnait minuit (DW: Flesh and Stone). Ils remontèrent quelques heures dans le temps pour aller chercher Rory à son enterrement de vie de garçon. Comme cadeau de mariage, le Docteur leur offrit un voyage à Venise en 1580, en espérant ne pas avoir gaché leur relation en voyageant avec Amy. Ils découvrirent que des "vampires", qui étaient en réalité des Saturnyniens, essayaient de repeupler leur espèce en transformant les jeunes filles en partenaires compatibles avec les fils de Rosanna Calvierri, la dernière femelle survivante. Après avoir échappé à la conversion, Amy sauva Rory du fils aîné de Rosanna, Francesco, tuant quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle et Rory rejoignirent le Docteur, qui avait empêché le plan de Rosanna mais n'avait pu la sauver (DW: The Vampires of Venice). Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le Colorado, au cœur d'Appletown, une fausse ville remplie de robots assassins qui étaient le résultat d'une expérience militaire ayant mal tourné. La ville devait être détruite par une bombe nucléaire. Tandis que le Docteur repartait au TARDIS, Amy et Rory rencontrèrent Albert Gilroy, le créateur des robots, et leur expliqua qu'il avait créé ces androïdes pour remplir des missions militaires, mais qu'ils devaient être détruits car ils tuaient tous ceux qu'ils soupçonnaient d'avoir percé à jour leur couverture. Il fut alors tué par Isley, un de ces robots, lorsque le Walkman qui bloquait sa programmation s'arrêta. Amy et Rory coururent pour lui échapper ainsi qu'aux autres robots. Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur le lieu du meurtre d'Albert, ils s’aperçurent qu'il avait disparu, le Docteur ayant altéré le passé. Ils s'en allèrent rapidement avant que la bombe n'explose (RN: Nuclear Time). En essayant de les amener à Rio de Janeiro, il fit atterrir le TARDIS dans le village de Shalford Heights, en 1936. Ils croisèrent l'équipage d'un vaisseau de la Sparterie, gravement endommagé depuis des siècles. Le vaisseau renfermait un appareil complexe appelé le Mirage et fut utilisé par Oliver Marks pour modifier la réalité et créer un monde où sa fiancée n'était pas morte. Le Docteur, Amy et Rory aidèrent la Sparterie à récupérer le Mirage et à repartir dans leur vaisseau (RN: The Glamour Chase). L'équipage du TARDIS se retrouva par la suite piégé entre deux mondes qui semblaient tout aussi réels l'un que l'autre. Dans le premier, Amy et Rory avaient cessé de voyager avec le Docteur, mais celui-ci-revenait alors qu'une invasion de parasites appelés Eknodines se produisait ; dans le deuxième, le TARDIS était piégé dans les environs d'une étoile froide. Ces deux mondes se révélèrent être des rêves créés par un être appelé le Seigneur des Rêves. Il leur dit que l'un d'eux était le monde réel et qu'ils devaient mourir dans le rêve pour retourner complètement dans la réalité, mais se garda de dire lequel des deux mondes était le bon. Il railla Amy à propos de sa relation ambiguë avec le Docteur et Rory, la forçant à choisir entre eux deux. Lorsque Rory mourut dans un des rêves, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité, elle fit clairement comprendre à Rory que ses sentiments pour elle étaient réciproques (DW: Amy's Choice). Amy oublie Rory Le Docteur essaya à nouveau d'emmener Amy et Rory au Brésil, mais le TARDIS se matérialisa à Cwmtaff, au Pays de Galles. Ils arrivèrent sur le site d'un forage, qui avait perturbé le sommeil d'une cité Silurienne située profondément sous terre. Les Siluriens capturèrent Amy et l'emmenèrent avec eux. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était attachée à une table d'opération dans un laboratoire Silurien, aux côtés de Mo Northover, qui l'avertit que les Siluriens comptaient la disséquer, comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui (DW: The Hungry Earth). Malohkeh, le scientifique Silurien qui s'apprêtait à la disséquer, fut appelé ailleurs. Amy lui vola l'appareil contrôlant les tables d'opération et s'en servit pour se libérer ainsi que Mo. Elle retrouva le Docteur, qui la désigna elle ainsi que Nasreen Chaudhry comme portes-paroles de l'espèce humaine pour discuter avec Eldane de l'avenir des deux espèces. Mais lorsque les Siluriens apprirent que les humains de la surface avait tué Alaya, une Silurienne qu'ils retenaient captive, tout espoir de paix s'envola. Restac, la sœur d'Alaya, qui réclamait vengeance, tira sur le Docteur mais Rory s'interposa et prit le rayon de plein fouet. Il fut ensuite aspiré par une Fissure, et fut ainsi effacé de la réalité. Le Docteur dit à Amy de se concentrer pour ne pas l'oublier mais ses souvenirs de lui s'effacèrent (DW: Cold Blood). Le Docteur, se sentant coupable de la perte de Rory, emmena Amy dans des endroits magnifiques, dont Arcadia et les Jardins de Troie. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il était si gentil avec elle, il répondit qu'il état toujours gentil avec elle. L'un de ces voyages les emmena à une exposition des œuvres de Vincent van Gogh en 2010 au Musée d'Orsay, à Paris. Ils y découvrirent que le peintre avait peint un Krafayis dans son tableau L’Église d’Auvers-sur-Oise. Ils se rendirent donc à Auvers-sur-Oise, le 1er juin 1890. Après avoir vaincu la créature qui menaçait les habitants, Amy parvint à convaincre le Docteur de faire venir Vincent, avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, au Musée pour lui montrer que son œuvre serait célèbre et admirée. Elle était convaincue que leur intervention changerait l'histoire et que le peintre ne finirait pas par se suicider. Mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Musée, elle fut dévastée d'apprendre que rien n'avait changé, hormis le fait que sur le tableau Les Tournesols, une dédicace indiquait "For Amy, Vincent" - "Pour Amy, de la part de Vincent" - (DW: Vincent and the Doctor). Le Docteur et Amy découvrirent que les Daleks s'étaient servi de l'Œil du Temps pour changer le cours du Temps et détruire l'espèce humaine en 1963. Ils se rendirent grâce à l'Œil sur Skaro avant l'arrivée des Daleks, mais Amy commença à disparaître, son passé s'effaçant peu à peu. Le Docteur réussit à empêcher les Daleks d'utiliser l'Œil qui fut perdu. Ils ne furent ainsi pas capables modifier le cours du temps et Amy réapparut (JV:'' City of the Daleks). Ils arrivèrent ensuite en Arctique en 2010, dans la station de forage GSO Arctic Drilling Station. Un nano-virus propagé par des Cybermats avait changé l'équipe en Cyberslaves pour récupérer un groupe de Cybermen piégés dans la glace des millénaires auparavant. Amy se servit d'une balise de détresse reprogrammée pour désactiver les Cybermats. Les Cyberslaves la capturèrent et tentèrent de la convertir, mais le Docteur la sauva (JV: ''Blood of the Cybermen). Ils visitèrent la planète Smyslov 3 mais découvrirent que leurs propres futurs étaient arrivés juste avant et avaient causé beaucoup de dégâts. Tanik menaça de les emprisonner, mais le TARDIS décolla avant qu'il ne puisse l'immobiliser (RN: Wish You Were Here). Le Docteur se retrouva coincé dans l'Espace, Amy partit dans le TARDIS à la recherche de pièces pour assembler un rayon tracteur et libéra accidentellement l'Entité. Celle-ci créa une lésion dans le Temps, l'envoyant un millier d'années dans le futur et commença à se nourrir de sa ligne temporelle. Le Docteur envoya à Amy une boucle de rétroaction à tachyons pour qu'elle lui renvoie. Il captura l'Entité et l'envoya dans la rupture temporelle où il était piégé pour qu'elle se nourrisse de Chronomites, des créatures à quatre dimensions sans leur faire de mal (JV: TARDIS). Ils se rendirent ensuite au XXIIIe siècle et trouvèrent un lieu de vacances, Poseidon 8, attaqué par un Zaralok, infesté de Vashta Nerada et ses habitants souffrant d'une étrange maladie. Amy aida le Docteur à restaurer l'énergie du complexe sous-marin et arriva dans un bateau de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l'USS Eldridge, qui avait amené le Zaralok et les Vashta Nerada à travers un portail temporel généré par un dispositif de camouflage défectueux. Ils désactivèrent le dispositif, renvoyant le Zaralok et les Vashta Nerada dans leurs périodes temporelles respectives (JV: Shadows of the Vashta Nerada). Quand le TARDIS se matérialisa à Colchester, dans l'Essex, le Docteur se retrouva presque éjecté à l'extérieur et Amy resta coincée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau réunis, le Docteur lui dit d'écrire une note pour lui-même dans le passé afin qu'il aille prendre une colocation avec Craig Owens. Alors qu'elle cherchait un stylo dans la veste du Docteur, elle découvrit un écrin à bijoux dans laquelle se trouvait sa bague de fiançailles, qui avait été sauvée de l'effacement du temps parce que Rory l'avait confiée au Docteur. Bien qu'elle ne puisse y attacher aucun souvenir, elle sentit tout de même une connexion (DW: The Lodger). Ils visitèrent Space Florida (DW: The Big Bang). Une semaine plus tard, le Docteur emmena Amy voir la plus vieille écriture sur la plus vieille planète de l'Univers. Sa signification n'avait jamais été découverte, mais le Docteur s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait la décoder grâce à la matrice du TARDIS. Arrivés devant la falaise où était gravée l'inscription, ils se rendirent compte que celle-ci se traduisait par "salut mon p'tit cœur" et des coordonnées menant à Stonehenge le 21 janvier de l'an 102 (DW: The Pandorica Opens). Reboot de l'univers Ils se rendirent aux coordonnées et trouvèrent un camp romain où ils rencontrèrent à nouveau River Song. Elle leur montra une peinture de Vincent van Gogh, La Pandorica s'ouvre, représentant le TARDIS en train d'exploser. Dans une grotte sous Stonehenge, ils trouvèrent la légendaire Pandorica et Amy fut attaquée par la tête d'un Cyberman. Les romains s'avérèrent être des Autons qui pensaient être humains, et l'un d'entre eux était un Auton de Rory. Au premier abord, Amy ne le reconnut pas, mais commença à se souvenir, finit pas l'embrasser et l'invita à passer à son doigt la bague qu'elle avait trouvée dans la poche du Docteur. Mais l'Alliance activa les Autons, dont Rory qui ne pût résister à sa programmation et tira sur Amy (DW: The Pandorica Opens). Le Docteur arriva du futur grâce au manipulateur de vortex de River et dit à Rory qu'Amy pouvait être sauvée si elle était placée dans la Pandorica. Rory libéra la version plus jeune du Docteur qui venait d'être enfermée dans la Pandorica, et ils placèrent tous les deux Amy dedans. Rory décida de veiller sur elle pendant qu'elle était gardée en vie dans la boîte, c'est à dire près de deux mille ans. En 1996, la Pandorica se trouvait dans le National Museum. Elle fut touchée par une Amy de sept ans et s'ouvrit. Amy rencontra sa version plus jeune, puis regarda une vidéo expliquant le parcours de la Pandorica et l'histoire de son mystérieux sauveur, le Centurion Solitaire. Amy pensa un instant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle, mais il était en fait toujours vivant et était devenu gardien dans le musée. Le Docteur partit chercher River dans le TARDIS, qui était en train d'exploser, puis fut abattu par un Dalek de pierre. Mais ils découvrirent qu'il était toujours vivant et avait attaché le manipulateur de vortex à la Pandorica et comptait la piloter jusqu'au TARDIS en explosion pour faire redémarrer l'Univers à zéro. River expliqua à Amy que le Docteur passerai de l'autre côté de la fissure et serait effacé de l'espace-temps. Elle se réveilla ensuite le 26 juin 2010, surprise de voir ses parents sans savoir pourquoi. Comme prévu, Rory et elle, qui faisait à nouveau partie de la réalité, furent mariés. Une femme blonde laissa un mystérieux journal bleu et Amy se mit à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut un homme avec un nœud papillon, un autre avec des bretelles, et se rappela tout à propos du Docteur. Le TARDIS se matérialisa, et le Docteur félicita les heureux mariés avant de déplacer le TARDIS pour pouvoir danser. Plus tard, Amy et Rory observèrent le Docteur s'éclipser dans le TARDIS et le suivirent, puis crièrent au revoir à Leadworth avant de partir pour de nouvelles aventures, le Docteur ayant reçut un appel pour sauver une déesse égyptienne perdue dans l'Orient Express dans l'espace (DW: The Big Bang). Cependant, au final, ils n'allèrent pas sur le train spatial (DW: Mummy on the Orient Express). Lune de miel Les jeunes mariés dirent à leurs amis et leur famille qu'ils allaient faire leur lune de miel en Thaïlande (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). À la place, ils voyagèrent avec le Docteur. Ils passèrent leur nuit de noces dans leur chambre à bord du TARDIS, qui traversait le vortex du temps. Malgré l'inconfort de leurs lits superposés, ils conçurent sans le savoir un enfant en ayant un rapport sexuel (DW: The Doctor's Wife, A Good Man Goes to War). Amy et Rory passèrent une partie de leur lune de miel à bord d'un vaisseau de croisière. Alors qu'ils faisaient un jeu de rôle dans leurs costumes de policière et de centurion, le vaisseau se perdit dans l'atmosphère d'une planète. Le Docteur demanda à Amy de jouer le rôle du fantôme de Noël présent pour forcer Kazran Sardick à changer d'avis et laisser passer le vaisseau à travers la ceinture de nuages pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase. Après qu'Abigail Pettigrew eut ouvert la ceinture à l'aide du tournevis sonique du Docteur, le vaisseau put se poser. Le Docteur suggéra, comme prochaine destination pour leur lune de miel, une lune faîte de miel. Il ajouta qu'elle avait de jolis panoramas, bien qu'elle soit techniquement vivante et un peu carnivore (DW:'' A Christmas Carol). Vers la fin de leur lune de miel, le TARDIS se matérialisa à l'intérieur de lui-même suite à une erreur de Rory, distrait en voyant sous la jupe d'Amy à travers le plancher de verre de la console. Amy rencontra une version future d'elle-même et flirta même un peu avec elle, perturbant Rory. Le Docteur mis fin à la boucle spatiale pour empêcher un paradoxe (DW: ''Space / Time). En tant que double de Chair Amy et Rory retournèrent sur Terre quelques temps avant le printemps 2011. Rory et elle continuèrent leur vie de couple, trouvant parfois ce qui semblait être un "signal" du Docteur à travers l'Histoire, une trace de ses exploits dans des livres d'histoire ou des films. Sans que Rory ne s'en aperçoive, Amy fut kidnappée par Madame Kovarian et l’Église, qui avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ils la remplacèrent par un double de Chair lié à son esprit, et elle pilota ainsi ce double persuadée d'être dans son propre corps. Ainsi, ni elle ni les personnes autour d'elle ne se doutèrent de rien (DW: The Impossible Astronaut, The Almost People, A Good Man Goes to War). Ils reçurent un jour une enveloppe bleue contenant une invitation du Docteur. Ils le rejoignirent ainsi que River donc à Lake Silencio en Utah le 22 avril 2011. Le Docteur leur demanda de ne surtout pas interférer, puis un astronaute sortit du lac et tira sur le Docteur, l'empêchant même de se régénérer. Ils brûlèrent son corps pour empêcher quiconque de se l'approprier, puis se rendirent dans un restaurant où, à leur grande surprise, ils tombèrent sur une version plus jeune du Docteur, qui avait également reçu une invitation. Amy le persuada de rechercher le cinquième invité, Canton Everett Delaware III, ce qui les mena au Bureau Ovale de Richard Nixon en 1969. Une petite fille effrayée appelait le président américain tous les soirs et celui-ci, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment elle faisait pour l'appeler, avait appelé Canton. Canton accompagna le Docteur, Amy, Rory et River en Floride, où ils découvrirent que des créatures capables de faire oublier leur présence, les Silents, avaient manipulé l'humanité depuis l'Âge de Pierre. Amy, ayant été hypnotisée par l'un d'eux, dit au Docteur qu'elle était enceinte alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit à Rory. Voyant un costume d'astronaute s'approcher du Docteur, Amy attrapa le revolver de Canton et tira, avant de voir que dans le costume se trouvait une petit fille (DW: The Impossible Astronaut). Après trois mois de fuite, pourchassés par le Silence, Amy et Rory firent croire à leur mort grâce à Canton, qui feignit de les abattre pour les amener au Docteur et au TARDIS dans la Zone 51. Ils repartirent dans le TARDIS et Amy ouvrit les portes menant à la piscine pour réceptionner River qui avait sauté d'un gratte-ciel à New York. Amy et Canton enquêtèrent dans l'orphelinat de Graystark Hall Orphanage pour essayer de retrouver la trace de la petite fille, mais le bâtiment était rempli de Silents et Amy y trouva une photo d'elle tenant sa fille bébé dans ses bras. Elle aperçut également une femme avec un cache-œil à travers une fente dans une porte qui disparut immédiatement après. Amy fut enlevée par les Silents et se réveilla attachée à une table. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée par Rory, River et le Docteur, elle informa celui-ci qu'elle n'était en fait pas enceinte, et expliqua qu'elle lui en avait parlé avant de le dire à Rory car elle avait peur que l'enfant ait des mutations à cause du voyage dans le Temps, ce que le Docteur ne trouva pas probable. Sans lui faire savoir, il la scanna néanmoins avec le TARDIS et découvrit un résultat étrange qui alternait entre positif et négatif (DW: Day of the Moon). Le TARDIS arriva à bord du Fancy, un bateau pirate au XVIIe siècle. Une sirène faisait disparaître les pirates les uns après les autres. Amy prit une épée pour défendre ses amis des forbans qui cherchaient à les jeter dans l'eau. Un pirate fut pris par la sirène, et le Docteur offrit son aide au capitaine, Henry Avery. Alors qu'elle dormait dans le bateau, Amy vit à nouveau la femme au cache-œil, qui disparut encore une fois. Lorsque Rory, ainsi que le fils du capitaine et le reste de l'équipage furent capturés, Amy, le Docteur et le capitaine se résolurent à se laisser prendre eux aussi en se blessant pour attirer la sirène. Ils découvrirent que celle-ci était en fait un hologramme de protocole médical qui téléportait les blessés dans un vaisseau invisible occupant le même espace que le Fancy. Amy sauva Rory, qui avait été emporté alors qu'il se noyait, en pratiquant sur lui un massage cardiaque. Les pirates décidèrent de prendre le vaisseau, dont l'équipage était mort à cause d'une maladie, et partirent explorer les étoiles alors que le Docteur, Amy et Rory repartaient dans le TARDIS (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot). Lorsqu'un hypercube arriva dans le TARDIS, le Docteur décida d'aller porter secours au Seigneur du Temps qui en était propriétaire, le Corsaire. Il pilota le TARDIS jusqu'à un Univers Bulle et arriva sur un astéroïde conscient nommé le Foyer. Celui-ci enferma Amy et Rory dans le TARDIS après avoir vidé le vaisseau de son âme et s'amusa avec eux, les faisant fuir un Ood nommé Neveu et utilisant les propriétés temporelles du TARDIS pour faire croire à Amy que Rory était mort de vieillesse. Le Docteur arriva finalement à retourner dans le TARDIS accompagné d'Idris, une femme dont le corps contenait l'âme du TARDIS. Celle-ci retourna dans son milieu d'origine et expulsa ou anéantit le Foyer (DW: The Doctor's Wife). Le TARDIS arriva sur une île minière au XXIIe siècle après avoir été frappé par un tsunami solaire. Miranda Cleaves, la directrice de l'équipe de minage, leur montra la Chair, une matière programmable permettant de recréer des êtres vivants sous forme de clones (ou Gangers). Un autre tsunami causa des chutes d'énergie et les Gangers devinrent indépendants de leurs contrôleurs et commencèrent à se rebeller. Les humains et le Docteur se réfugièrent dans la salle de la Chair, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Ganger du Docteur (DW: The Rebel Flesh). Amy se retrouva seule avec le Docteur, pensant que c'était le Ganger. Elle lui raconta avoir vu sa mort, ce qui le fit paniquer et agir de manière violente. Amy, effrayée, crut que les Gangers étaient dangereux pour les humains. Le Ganger du Docteur se sacrifia finalement avec celui de Miranda Cleaves pour détruire le clone de Jennifer Lucas, qui essayait de tous les tuer. De retour dans le TARDIS, le Docteur révéla qu'Amy était un Ganger alors que son vrai corps était sur le point d'accoucher. Promettant que Rory et lui la retrouverait, il désactiva le lien avec son tournevis sonique, dissolvant le Ganger. Amy se réveilla à la Retraite du Démon, une base située sur un astéroïde. Elle arrivait à la fin de sa grossesse et la femme au cache-œil, Madame Kovarian, lui ordonna de pousser. Amy commença le travail avec un cri horrifié (DW: The Almost People). Devenir une mère Amy nomma sa fille Melody, du nom de leur amie Mels. Bien qu'elle soit mariée à Rory, elle donna à Melody son nom de jeune fille, Pond. L'une des Marines de l’Église, Lorna Bucket, donna à Amy un morceau de tissu qu'elle avait cousu avec dessus, écrit dans la langue des Forêts Gamma, son nom d'un côté et son prénom de l'autre. Le Docteur, Rory et une armée qu'ils avaient rassemblé prit d'assaut la base et fit fuir les soldats. Cependant, Kovarian avait remplacé Melody par un double de Chair, et Amy vit avec horreur le clone de son bébé se liquéfier dans ses bras alors que la Bataille de la Retraite du Démon faisait rage. Plus tard, River Song arriva et montra à nouveau à Amy le tissu de Lorna. Elle expliqua que le peuple des Forêts Gamma n'avaient pas de mot pour "étang" (pond ''en anglais) et qu'elle avait à la place écrit "rivière" (''river). "Melody" avait par ailleurs été traduit "Song" et River Song était ainsi en réalité Melody, la fille d'Amy et Rory. Le Docteur partit alors à la recherche du bébé, laissant River adulte ramener les autres chez eux (DW: A Good Man Goes to War). À cause de ce qu'elle avait subit à la Retraite du Démon, Amy ne fut plus jamais capable d'avoir un enfant (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Pendant que le Docteur recherchait l'enfant, Amy commença à téléphoner au TARDIS avec insistance dans l'espoir d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Mais sa recherche étant un échec, le Docteur ne répondait pas et laissait le répondeur se mettre en marche à chaque fois (DW: Prequel (Let's Kill Hitler)). Fatigués d'attendre le Docteur "pendant tout l'été", Amy et Rory traversèrent un champ de blé en voiture pour former le mot "Docteur" afin d'attirer son attention. Ils le trouvèrent en effet avec un journal au milieux du champ alors qu'ils venaient de terminer. Rory remarqua que l'image sur le journal montrait une ligne en plein milieu du champ qu'ils n'avaient pas tracé. Une voiture arriva droit sur eux et s'arrêta juste à temps, conduite par Mels, leur amie d'enfance. Celle-ci menaça le Docteur d'une arme pour l'obliger à la conduire à Berlin en 1938 pour "tuer Hitler". Elle tira à l'intérieur du vaisseau, le faisant s'écraser dans le bureau d'Adolf Hitler alors qu'il allait être tué par le Teselecta, un vaisseau anthropomorphe qui avait pris la forme d'Erich Zimmerman. Hitler, paniquant, tira sur le Teselecta ''mais il toucha Mels à la place. Celle-ci se régénéra et pris la forme de River Song, révélant être la fille d'Amy et Rory. Ne sachant pas encore qui elle était amenée à devenir, elle embrassa le Docteur pour l'empoisonner avec un poison de l'arbre de Judas. Amy parvint à la convaincre que le Docteur méritait d'être sauvé, Melody sacrifia toutes se régénérations pour l'empêcher de mourir. Amy, Rory et le Docteur lui donnèrent son alias de River Song et la laissèrent dans un hôpital pour qu'elle puisse récupérer puis se faire son propre chemin (DW: ''Let's Kill Hitler). Le TARDIS arriva ensuite sur Terre en 2011, près d'un bloc d'immeubles, le Docteur ayant reçut un puissant message télépathique sur son papier psychique. Amy et Rory frappèrent à plusieurs portes pour trouver celui qui avait envoyé le message, mais en vain. En entrant dans un ascenseur, ils se retrouvèrent aspirés dans une maison de poupée ou George, le petit garçon qui avait envoyé le message, envoyait tout ce qui lui faisait peur. Cette maison était habitée par des poupées de bois; elles attrapèrent Amy et en firent l'une des leurs pour poursuivre Rory, le Docteur et Alex, le père de George. Lorsque George, qui était en réalité un Tenza, surmonta ses peurs, Amy redevint normale tout comme les autres victimes transformées en poupées (DW: Night Terrors). Le Docteur les amena ensuite sur la deuxième planète la plus populaire en tant que lieu de vacances, Apalapucia. Cependant, Amy entra par erreur dans un complexe destiné aux personnes atteintes de Chen-7, une pathologie mortelle pour le êtres à deux cœurs comme le Docteur. Les Digibots opérant dans le complexe tentèrent de lui administrer de force des remèdes non adaptés aux humains qui la tuerait certainement. Amy se cacha et attendit. Elle fut sauvée par le Docteur, Rory et une version alternative d'elle-même qui avait été piégée sur Apalapucia pendant trente-six ans (DW: The Girl Who Waited). Séparation avec le Docteur En tentant d'atteindre la planète Ravenscala, ils arrivèrent à la place dans ce qui semblait être un hôtel des années 1980 mais qui était en fait un vaisseau prison renfermant un Minotaure. Chacun pouvait trouver sa pire peur dans une des chambres. Amy trouva la sienne: elle-même petite, attendant le Docteur. Le Docteur comprit qu'il devait détruire la foi d'Amy en lui pour arrêter le Minotaure. Puis il déposa Amy et Rory sur Terre, avec une nouvelle maison, peu avant leur départ, pour leur éviter tout risque futur. Amy en fut fâchée mais accepta. Elle demanda au Docteur de dire à River de leur rendre visite, si jamais il la voyait (DW: The God Complex). Amy devint mannequin et posa pour une publicité pour Petrichor, une marque de parfum. Au moment où le Docteur et Craig Owens empêchèrent une invasion de Cybermen, elle était relativement célèbre et signait même des autographes (DW: Closing Time). Après l'annulation d'une ligne temporelle alternative où River n'avait pas tiré sur le Docteur, Amy discuta avec une River plus âgée, qui revenait du crash du Byzantium. Amy se rappelait son meurtre de Madame Kovarian dans cette réalité alternative, pour lequel elle ressentait une forte culpabilité - et ce même si cette réalité avait été effacée. Elle pensait également que le Docteur était bien mort, mais River lui révéla que le Docteur avait trouvé un stratagème pour échapper à sa mort (DW: The Wedding of River Song). Près de deux ans plus tard, le Docteur retourna les voir et passa Noël avec eux (DW: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). Le Docteur continua de voyager seul, mais prenait des nouvelle d'Amy et Rory au moins tous les mois. Il arriva une fois au milieu de la nuit pour les emmener sauver l'univers, mais s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé trop tôt. Ils découvrirent ensuite un Ood qui s'était glissé hors du TARDIS et qui se prit pour leur serviteur, ce qui les mettait mal à l'aise. Le Docteur revint le chercher plus tard (DW: Pond Life). C'est vers cette époque qu'Amy découvrit qu'elle n'était plus capable d'avoir des enfants à cause de ce qu'elle avait subit à la Retraite du Démon (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Le Docteur laissa un message à Amy et Rory leur disant qu'il viendrait les voir très vite, mais ceux-ci étaient en train de se disputer et la dispute se termina avec Rory quittant la maison pour une durée indéterminée (DW: Pond Life). Amy avoua plus tard qu'elle voulait que Rory puisse avoir la vie et les enfants qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui donner (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Le Docteur, n'ayant pas eu de réponse depuis un moment, décida immédiatement après d'effacer son message. Amy rentra et, voyant que son répondeur n'avait pas de message, murmura pour le Docteur qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, ou qu'en tout cas, elle avait besoin de lui (DW: Pond Life). voyages occasionnels Amy et Rory se préparèrent à divorcer. Après une séance photo, Amy signa un papier pour rendre la chose officielle, mais Rory ne put jamais l'avoir : il fut capturé par un pantin Dalek dans un bus et Amy en rencontra un dans son salon de maquillage. Ils furent tous deux téléportés et amenés avec le Docteur au Parlement des Daleks. Le Premier Ministre des Daleks les chargea de désactiver les défenses de l'Asile des Daleks, une prison automatisée renfermant les Daleks fous et infirmes et dont le champ de force empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir était tombé en panne. Ils furent donc tous les trois envoyés sur la planète, équipés de bracelets Daleks les protégeant du nanonuage de la planète. Celui d'Amy fut arraché et elle commença progressivement à être transformée en pantin Dalek. Rory voulut lui donner le sien mais ils s'aperçurent que le Docteur lui avait déjà attaché son propre bracelet, lui-même n'en ayant pas besoin. Amy dit alors à Rory qu'elle voulait divorcer uniquement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas heureux, lui qui voulait des enfants depuis qu'il était petit. Comprenant l'un et l'autre que ce n'était pas vrai, ils se réconcilièrent. Les défenses de l'Asile furent désactivées avec l'aide d'Oswin Oswald, une humaine convertie en Dalek, puis le Docteur et ses compagnons se téléportèrent juste avant que les Daleks ne détruisent la planète (DW: Asylum of the Daleks). Peu après ces événements, Amy abandonna sa carrière de modèle. Dix mois après leurs dernières aventures, le TARDIS se matérialisa autour d'Amy, Rory et le père de celui-ci, Brian. Le Docteur les emmena, en compagnie de la Reine d’Égypte, Néfertiti, et du chasseur de fauves John Riddell, en 2367 sur un étrange vaisseau qui se dirigeait vers la Terre et se révéla être plein de dinosaures. Amy découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une Arche Silurienne. Le pirate Solomon, qui avait tué tous les Siluriens de l'Arche, força le Docteur à soigner ses blessures. Découvrant que l'ISA avait lancé des missiles sur le vaisseau, il captura "l'objet de plus grande valeur" qu'il trouva sur l'Arche, c'est à dire Néfertiti, et tenta de s'enfuir dans son propre vaisseau mais le Docteur magnétisa l'Arche, l'empêchant de partir. Amy et Riddell défendirent le pont de commande contre des raptors à l'aide de fusils tranquillisants tandis que le Docteur cherchait l'objet émettant le signal de l'Arche. Il le plaça dans le vaisseau de Solomon et laissa celui-ci partir. Les missiles de l'ISA détruisirent Solomon alors que Brian et Rory pilotaient le vaisseau pour l'amener en sécurité. Le Docteur ramena Amy et Rory chez eux, où ils reçurent une carte postale envoyée par Brian, à qui le Docteur faisait faire un bref tour dans l'espace et le temps (DW: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship). Amy se mit à écrire des articles. Un jour, de petits cubes noirs apparurent soudainement sur toute la surface de la Terre. Après quelques jours, le Docteur s'en alla car les cubes semblaient inoffensifs et rien ne se passait. Dans le même laps de temps, Amy et Rory commencèrent à envisager d'arrêter de voyager avec le Docteur. Celui-ci revint le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage et les emmena faire quelques voyages. Ils découvrirent un vaisseau Zygon sous l'Hôtel Savoy et Amy se retrouva mariée accidentellement à Henry VIII (DW: The Power of Three). Il essaya ensuite de les emmener au Mexique pendant le jour des morts mais le TARDIS arriva à la place à Mercy, dans le Nevada en 1870. La ville était assiégée par Kahler-Tek, un cyborg Kahler connu sous le nom de Pistolero. Il voulait se venger de Kahler-Jex, le scientifique qui l'avait transformé en être mi-machine mi-Kahler. Tek prévint le Docteur que si Jex ne lui était pas livré, il commencerait à tuer. Décidé à éviter d'autres morts innocentes, le Docteur voulut livrer Jex mais Amy l'arrêta à temps, le priant de songer à une autre solution. Le Marshall de la ville, Isaac, se mit en travers du tir de Tek devant Jex et, avant de mourir, fit du Docteur le nouveau Marshall. Amy libéra Jex de sa cellule et l'aida à s'enfuir tandis que le Docteur faisait diversion avec Tek. Jek, pris de remords, se suicida en faisant exploser son vaisseau. Tek, pour réparer les torts qu'il avait causé, devint le nouveau Marshall et entreprit de protéger Mercy (DW: A Town Called Mercy). Après ces voyages, le Docteur décida que les Ponds lui manquaient et commença à surveiller les cubes avec eux. Au bout d'un an, les cubes s'activèrent et commencèrent à avoir des comportement aléatoires et étranhes. Kate Stewart, chef de la recherche scientifique à UNIT, fit venir le Docteur à la Tour de Londres pour étudier les cubes. Ceux-ci libérèrent une impulsion électrique qui arrêta le cœur d'un tiers des humains sur Terre ainsi que l'un des cœurs du Docteur. Amy fit repartir celui-ci avec un défibrilateur et ils découvrirent que les cubes avaient été créés par les Shakris, qui souhaitaient en finir avec la "peste humaine" avant qu'ils ne colonisent l'espace. Le Docteur inversa l'impulsion électrique, faisant repartir les cœurs de tout le monde et détruisit le vaisseau Shakri. Sur la demande de Brian, le Docteur reprit Amy et Rory comme compagnons à plein temps, car voyager avec lui était une opportunité unique au cours d'une vie (DW: The Power of Three). Dernière aventure avec le Docteur Alors qu'ils visitaient Manhattan en 2012, Rory fut envoyé en 1938 par des Anges Pleureurs. Le Docteur et Amy s'en rendirent compte en lisant Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town, où River Song racontait ce qui était arrivé en 1938. Ils se rendirent en Chine en -221 pour écrire "Yowza" sur un vase afin d'indiquer à River d'activer son manipulateur de vortex et permettre au TARDIS d'atterrir à New York à son époque. Ils suivirent Rory à Winter Quay où il avait été envoyé par des bébés anges. Le Docteur comprit que les Anges Pleureurs avaient kidnappé de nombreuses personnes pour les piéger à Winter Quay et se nourrir de leur énergie temporelle. Amy et Rory se jettèrent du haut du toit de l'immeuble dans l'espoir de créer un paradoxe en empêchant Rory d'être capturé par les Anges. Ce plan fonctionna: les Anges furent détruit et ils se réveillèrent dans un cimetière à New York, de nouveau en 2012. Avant d'entrer dans le TARDIS, Rory fut touché par un dernier Ange survivant et renvoyé dans le passé. Le TARDIS ne pouvant aller le chercher, Amy décida, dévastée, de se laisser toucher elle aussi par l'Ange. Le Docteur la supplia de ne pas partir mais River lui dit de le faire et d'aller retrouver son mari. Amy garda ses yeux sur l'Ange alors qu'elle disait adieu à sa fille et au Docteur, puis se retourna et disparut dans le passé (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Vie dans le passé River envoya son manuscrit de Melody Malone à Amy pour qu'elle le publie. Elle lui demanda par la même occasion d'écrire une post-face pour le Docteur, qui était incapable de leur rendre visite à cause des flux temporels. Dans cette lettre, Amy dit au Docteur qu'elle et Rory allaient bien et qu'ils l'aimaient. Elle lui demanda de retourner la voir lorsqu'elle avait sept ans et qu'elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit et de lui raconter l'histoire de leurs aventures et que son attente sera récompensée. Elle lui dit enfin de se trouver un nouveau compagnon de voyage, parce qu'il ne devait jamais voyager seul (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Sous son nom de femme mariée, Amelia Williams, Amy écrivit aussi un livre pour enfants, Summer Falls ''(DW: ''The Bells of Saint John). Elle décéda à l'âge de 87 ans et fut enterrée dans le même cimetière de New York où elle avait été touchée par l'Ange, à côté de son mari qui était mort cinq ans auparavant (DW: The Angels Take Manhattan). Héritage Peu avant la régénération du Onzième Docteur, il eut une hallucination d'Amy à l'âge de sept ans courant dans la salle de contrôle du TARDIS. Puis il vit une Amy plus âgée descendre l'escalier et caresser sa joue tendrement. Elle lui dit alors "L'homme débraillé... Bonne nuit" (DW: The Time of the Doctor). Peu après sa régénération, alors que Clara avait des difficultés à atteindre son tournevis sonique avec ses pieds, le Douzième Docteur dit que c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'Amy lui manquait (DW: Deep Breath). Lignes temporelles alternatives Le Big Bang Dans une réalité alternative créée lorsque le TARDIS explosa, une jeune Amy de sept ans se rappelait les étoiles, qui pourtant n'avaient jamais existé. Lorsqu'elle pria au Père Noël, elle ne vit rien dehors. Plus tard, elle vit une silhouette glisser à travers sa boîte au lettre une brochure sur laquelle était écrit "Come along, Pond". Elle insista donc pour que sa tante Sharon l'emmène au National Museum pour voir l'exposition sur la Pandorica. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant celle-ci, sa boisson disparut et elle découvrit un post-it lui disant d'attendre. Elle se cacha et attendit la fermeture du musée, puis retourna devant la Pandorica et la toucha instinctivement. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa émerger une Amy plus vieille d'une autre ligne temporelle, qui avait passé deux mille ans endormie dans la boîte. Le Docteur apparut et lui rendit sa boisson. Amelia disparut peu après, à cause des effets de l'explosion du TARDIS (DW: The Big Bang). La Fille qui attendait Lorsque Amy se retrouva piégée sur Apalapucia par erreur, une ligne temporelle alternative fut créée, dans laquelle elle resta seule pendant trente-six ans. Sa solitude manqua de la rendre folle, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et développa ses capacités, allant jusqu'à fabriquer une sonde sonique pour échapper aux Digibots et reprogrammer l'un d'eux, qu'elle nomma Rory. Quand Rory et le Docteur finirent par arriver, elle refusa d'abord d'aider la plus jeune Amy, mais après avoir discuté avec elle, elle accepta à condition de pouvoir partir avec eux. Le Docteur la trahit, car une seule Amy pouvait être sauvée, et l'abandonna sur Apalapucia. Elle se résigna à se sacrifier pour permettre à Rory et elle d'avoir une vie ensemble (DW: The Girl Who Waited). Le Mariage de River Song Dans une autre ligne temporelle, le Docteur ne fut pas abattu au Lac Silencio et un point fixe fut altéré, faisant se passer toute l'histoire terrestre en une seule fois. Grâce aux failles temporelles, Amy garda des souvenirs de l'histoire originale et dirigeait un groupe chargé de combattre le Silence qui incluait Rory et River. Elle dessina des images de son existence précédente, mais ne put reconnaître Rory qu'elle connaissait uniquement sous le nom de "Capitaine Williams". Ils retrouvèrent le Docteur, et cherchèrent un moyen de guérir le temps sans le tuer. Quand Rory voulut se sacrifier pour leur donner le temps de s'échapper, Amy se souvint finalement de lui et retourna le sauver du Silence. Elle tua Madame Kovarian pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille, elle demanda Rory en mariage, ce qu'il accepta. Ils atteignirent la balise de détresse spatio-temporelle que River avait fabriqué, mais le Docteur dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas et demanda à Amy et Rory leur consentement pour se marier avec River. Il embrassa River, ce qui annula cette ligne temporelle et fit repartir le Temps. Amly garda ses souvenirs de cette réalité, notamment le meurtre de Kovarian (DW: The Wedding of River Song). Notes * Dans une scène non tournée de The Angels Take Manhattan, Brian Williams reçoit la visite d'un homme nommé Anthony. Celui-ci s'avère être le fils adoptif qu'Amy et Rory ont recueilli, à New York. Le story-board de cette scène, avec une narration par Arthur Darvill, est disponible sous forme de vidéo ici. bg:Ейми Понд ru:Эми Понд ro:Amy Pond es:Amy Pond de:Amy Pond he:איימי פונד en:Amy Pond Catégorie:Compagnons du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Journalistes humains Catégorie:Écrivains humains Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels humains Catégorie:Famille du Docteur attendait